SnapShot: IPod Shuffle Drabbles
by just.a.thought96
Summary: Songs that inspire stories. From classical to Glee, please enjoy my music and mind. Rated T for themes.


I-Pod Shuffle Drabbles.

_Harry Potter_

_Just stopped after each song ended. _

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Guess what. _

**Le Onde- Ludovico Einaudi**_. Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks_

He doesn't want to leave.

Watching her dance around the room, holding her child- their child- he doesn't want to have to say goodbye.

But he has a duty to James.

As she turns, she catches his eye, and her hair turns a fabulous bright yellow. She smiles, and his heart erupts. _This _is why he married her. This is why he has to stay.

But then he remembers.

That this won't last, can't last. In fact, this endless happiness cannot be unless he goes and makes it happen.

But by merlin he loves her.

And the thought of walking away tears his weary heart out and plays Ping-Pong with it.

Because he knows he might not see her again.

And he doesn't care as long as she's safe.

As long as no matter what, she stays safe, and knows that he loved her. And that their son knows that too.

Their son. Teddy.

She senses his fear. His terror. And she stops dancing.

And walks over to him.

And kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

**River Flows in You- Yiruma**. _Fred Weasley_/_George Weasley._

Not talking. Not speaking.

This way, I can go without feeling.

Do you know what its like to be one half of a whole? Not in love but loving someone with such a passion that you would rather die than have to watch as they are torn away from you?

God, I really hope you don't. I didn't want to see it happen. Ever. He was my best friend, my brother, my partner in crime. I loved him, and I don't know. What does this mean?

**Eskimo- Damien Rice.** _ Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy._

God, I'm such a lonely bastard. Why the fuck does she love me? All I do is mope around. Yet she holds me and looks after me and loves me. If that's not fucked up, I don't know what is. Sometimes, I want to scream at her for loving me. I didn't learn the dark arts for nothi-

_No. Don't think like that. Ever. _

_I love you._

Hermione?

_Yes, love. Don't ever think like that._

But why not? You shouldn't love me. No-one should. I'm a lonely fucker who shouldn't be allowed to feel this. Ever.

_Everyone should be allowed to feel this._

Not me.

_Everyone means everyone, Draco._

**Billy Brown- Mika. **_Lily Luna Potter/ Albus Severus Potter_

Well, It wasn't that unexpected.

I had always suspected that my lovely brother had been…well, you know, but for mum to react that? Merlin, you would have thought that someone had told her that Al had killed a dragon pup.

Dad was better, in fairness. He just went quiet for a bit, closed his eyes; but then said

'Well, Al, thank you for telling us. I hope you know I will love you not matter what.'

'Thanks Dad. I hope Rose feels the same.'

**New Moon- Alexandre Desplat**. _Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter_

Everything was perfect. Utterly perfect. Every touch, kiss. We were perfect. Everyone said I wouldn't like it. Wouldn't like being married to the Chosen One. Well, they were wrong. It was the one thing I despised about our relationship.

But I loved him. I adored him, every inch of him. I wouldn't hide it.

I scream for him, love him, kiss him, love him.

Nothing is ever better than when I'm with him. Nothing can beat that, and everyone needs to know that.

**Naïve- Lilly Allen**. _Lily Potter/ James Potter_

Ok. So, yeah, I love him, but he's such an arsehole! God! You would have thought I asked him to kiss a toad. Which, Ok, I did once, but not then. I asked him to apologise to Severus! That was all! I would have done it, if such a situation had been. Then his oh-so-funny-dickhead mate Sirius starts making kissing noises, and laughing. Even Peter was laughing, which drew the attention of the other Gryffindor's, because he sounded like a braying donkey.

**Your Song-Ellie Goulding.** _Oliver Wood/ Katie Bell._

Dear Katie,

I don't know how to tell you this. And, merlin, It's probably the wrong time to tell you, seeing as your currently seven hundred miles away in a hospital bed. Merlin, how I wish I could be there. You probably wont ever read this. Ill probably rip it up before you can lay your hands on it. But I might as well tell you. Uh, I think I love you. And seeing as I am three years older than you, its probably wrong and perverted. I never had the balls to do something about it in school, but now when I know that I may never see you again, I thought Id let you know.

Yeah. That's it.

So now I'm going to tear this up.

OW.

**Put Your Records On- Corinne Bailey Ray**. _Ginny Weasley/ Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood_

Eeeeeee!

Ginny. Please shut up.

I'm sorry Hermione, but come on! Luna's getting married!

Ha.

Why is it funny?

Its not, I was just musing at the fact ten years ago we were calling her Loony Lovegood, and laughing at her fashion sense.

I know! All those years ago, and now… SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!

It's not that surprising, though. You know she's already pregnant?

I kn- Wait, WHAT?

Yup. Twins. How do you not know this?

Pfft. You only know because you know everything.

True that.

**Jump- Glee Cast.** _Teddy Lupin/ Dominique Weasley_

'I've lost my dance partner!' Teddy yells.

'What, me?' I ask, stopping next to him.

'Yes, you! You have to go and change!' He says.

'I'll be quick!' I rush. Back out in two minutes, changed. I'm proud of myself.

' Wow. Someone's keen.' I hear Sam, Teddy's best friend mutter. I ignore him.

'Ok, so we have to choreograph a dance.' Teddy says, taking my hand.

'Yes. Ok.' I reply. Smiling. He spins me out, and I crash back into him.

'Oh! Hello.' He says, looking at me.

'Woops. Sorry.' I say.

'Aw look at her! She cant stop smiling!' Lilly whispers not very quietly to Sam.

**Gravedigger- Dave Matthews. **_Bellatrix Lestrange _

It's a fabulous feeling.

It's like stretching your arms after being sat cramped in a corner for three years.

Watching the pet scream and twist, the gorgeous sound of cracking bones as they imagine the pain of it.

Its like a fresh downfall of water on your face as you kill that first person after years of being tied up.

My favourites are the ones who beg.

'Please! I'll tell you anything! Just don't hurt me!' Oh, I love stopping. Just so they think they've got away with it. Then when they caught their breath, I kill them.

So refreshing. Watching the light go.

Green is my favourite colour, you know.

A/N: You know what I'm going to say. Cyber Cookies for those who want them.


End file.
